Sedated
by Heart in a Headlock
Summary: The way Ben figured, as long as whatever-the-heck they pumped into Kevin’s system lasted long enough, maybe getting home soon wouldn’t be such a chore. Set during 'Grudge Match'. BeVin


A/N: Please kick me in the ass for not updating my J&D fic in forever- I've rewritten the last chapter, like, _5 times_ and ended up deleting them all, because I couldn't get it right. Working on my B10 muse ('cause I'm just enough of a dork to even watch that show) 'cause BeVin is cute. In the original-verse, since I hate how stupid-seeming they made poor, awesome Kev in Alien Force.

Set during the episode 'Grudge Match'. CANON BEVIN, I SAY! It's **much **changed though- as I imagine tranqued-out Kevin with nothing to prove and no ego to satisfy would be adorable. Ben-snuggles~!(He knows he loves them.)

The fight scene with Tech-dork is altered because, lets face it, Technorg was the reigning champion. I imagine it would've taken a bit more than the episode let on to knock him out of the fight. Here's my full, unedited version of how my twisted mind thinks it would've gone- BeVin style. Mweheheheha! Kevin's a sadist, (what else is new, eh?) and it seems to be rubbing off on poor Benji. It was originally just going to be light, tiny and drabble sized, but it turned into… this thing. Enjoy!

----LINEthisisntafairytaleyou'renotinafantasyworldLINE----

He's pretty sure most people would call it an unhealthy, unnatural fixation.

Ben's not really sure he cares right now.

Two hits, in quick succession (not hard to do with four arms, as he knew better than most), but satisfying none the less. A sinister, malicious chuckle worked it's way through the monstrous accumulation of aliens beneath him, and Ben watched from his lofty perch on the mammoths shoulder as Technorg was pummeled mercilessly. If he were really a good hero, he wouldn't be enjoying the view so much.

Then again, if he were really a good hero, he wouldn't bypass the 'fair trial' court laws in favor of beating the stuffing out of 'bad guy's, or use XLR8 to 'borrow' hot dogs and ice cream faster than anyone could protest.

So Ben came to the conclusion that No, he really didn't care about that right now. He's pretty sure anyone would get a bit of a King of the World complex sitting safely draped across what was undoubtedly the most aggressive, dominant alien ('aliens?' Ben mused) in this whole ship. At least while he himself was unable to transform.

Kevin's tail whipped savagely across through the air behind him, a deep, thronging trembling (Purr, one might say, if they had a sense of humor. Ben did.) erupting from deep in his throat and spreading throughout his body. It only seemed to increase every time Kevin took a blow- masochist, Ben recalled distantly. Hey, fancy that- his dweeb dictionary of a cousin _was _good for something. The crowds cheering was deafening, and he figured, at least when the losing combatant was a jerk like the current reigning champion, he could see what the extra terrestrials saw in this pastime.

_Punch. Punch. Kick. Swerve- repeat._

The corded mess of muscles shifted flawlessly beneath his hands, clinging on for dear life to Kevin's neck; a neck, though not disproportionate to the rest of his body, still nearly too massive to wrap his arms around. It struck Ben then just how large Kevin really had to be- Fourarms would be put to shame! He supposed he hadn't really had much time to gawk in human form at how he compared to his once same-species acquaintance, but how he never noticed the sheer size of his former friend escaped him.

'**Thwunk!' **The resounding, meaty yet metallic sound of Technorg getting punched in the face and a fast lurch forward shook him out of musings. A neon turquoise liquid sprayed out of Tech-loser's mouth and splattered the front of Kevin's chest; the Tennyson figured he probably would've thrown up if the splatter had actually registered as blood in his frantic mind. Ben also didn't have to be an expert at alien dentistry to figure that yes, those were permanent teeth Technorg was spitting out. The large, pumpkin colored alien was actually staring to look nervous (_terrified), _and this was usually the point at which his do-good hero senses would kick in and sympathy became a valid emotion; but the raw, carnal satisfaction Kevin got out of this was apparent (_contagious)_. Maybe he could hold off a little longer just to be sure Technorg was out of it.

Kevin began to circle at a brisk pace around the opposing alien, and Ben was forced to grab surprisingly soft handfuls of Kevin's hair to keep from falling off. Kev seemed either not to notice or not to care.

In a sudden, unsettling movement, their battered opponent's stance went from nervous to shifty, and before Ben got a chance to voice his concern to a grinning (more baring his teeth than anything else, really) Kevin, one of the caps on Technorg's mechanical arm was pulled loose, and a hissing, purple vapor filtered out. Never good news. Kevin must've agreed, because with an angry snort he began tripping over himself backwards, away from the curdling, chasing gas.

"Vortex!" Ben shouted, without much direct input from his brain, "Use XLR8 speed to suck the poison into a vortex and direct it elsewhere!" Wow. Under normal, rational consequences, that probably wouldn't have even occurred to him. Amazingly enough, Kevin listened.

Meanwhile, a familiar, haughty indignance filled Ben's thoughts. That was cheating! Ben would be the first to admit that his own definition of the word was loose at best, but poison gas in a fistfight? Low!

His companion's throaty snarl seemed to echo his opinion. This was** not** going to end prettily. A small voice in his head- that sounded kind of like him and kind of like Kevin, but mostly like neither- said he didn't really care at the moment. Obviously no one else did either. The Diamondhead arm fastened itself tightly onto the screaming alien's chrome arm, while the two Wildmutt arms wasted no time In shredding what was left of Technorg's metal shoulder joint to ribbons. Ben was pretty damn sure that guy wasn't going to be up and functioning successfully any time soon. Slick Svigma was screaming at Kevin to stop- kill him or don't, but this had become just brutalizing. Ben joined in screaming as well- to no response. Soon after, he heard a buzzing, frying noise, and looked down to Kevin's chest to see the metal zapper (for lack of better terminology) had been attempting with no success to stun the large mutant. Thankfully, Slick seemed to have saved Ben the jolt, since he didn't really have a hand in the matter. With a final 'Pop', the light went dead in the infernal device, and his companion was no longer hindered by the ineffective electrical charges. Swiftly, more of the robot drones came out of the multiple doorways surrounding the arena, with what looked like rifles. It startled Ben out of his stupor.

"Kevin- Kevin! Stop now! He's done for, and you're gonna get-"

Two shots of what sounded like blow darts, followed promptly by two overlapping 'slap's, and Kevin went still where he stood, groaning. Not ten seconds later, Kevin was swaying dangerously on his digitigrade feet, like a drunkard about to topple over. Ben lost his grip on the sweat-slicked muscles of Kevin's neck and arms, slipping down a dangerous few inches, before he felt something cool and thin wrap itself securely around his waist and hinder his fall. He almost would've felt safer if it weren't Kevin's tail.

Timber. Kevin fell flat on his tri-clops face, Ben landing softly between his shoulder blades with the striped tail still curled protectively around him. The crowd hissed and 'boo'ed at the loss of carnage.

He was dragged along on Kevin's back like a sleigh ride as they began to tow him back to the combatants quarters, still sort-of-conscious Kevin snarling like a rabid dog at the mechanical slaves. When one of them attempted to grab hold of the back of Ben's collar, Kevin uncurled his tail and lashed out at it, the speed at which it traveled slicing the droid cleanly in two before wrapping itself more snugly than before around Ben's chest and stomach. Benjamin gulped nervously. The Omnitrix was still timed out.

Away from Ben's attention span, one of the mostly empty darts had worked itself free of Kevin's neck, rolling down his sloping shoulders into the dip the small of his back where Ben rested. A particularly nasty tug from the mega-cruiser freaks punctuated this action, and Ben felt it just prick his skin through the material of his khaki's.

A numb, tingling sensation filled his body, before passing out into the embrace of a prehensile tail.

----LINEdenialisnotjustariverinEgyptKevindearLINE----

Ben awoke, what seemed like days later, to the scratchy voices of what he remembered to be two of the other inmates, and Slick's two-toned electronic hum.

"-enough tranquilizer to kill a Vulpimancer! The kid hardly ingested any and he's been out for two hours- this bastard" punctuated by a kick to whatever it was he was laying on (he couldn't quite remember) and followed up by the growling protest of the kicked entity, "stayed conscious throughout the entire episode! It looks like most higher thought processes are out the window until more of it wears off, yeah, but…"

Inmate 1 trailed off, his point having gotten across.

"You seen Technorg in the medical bay yet? Brutal- this lug could've finished him off with that diamond arm of his before the tranqs took effect easy- almost makes me think it was the kid's protests, not the damn sedative guns that put 'Kevin' here out of commission." It was the second inmate jumping in with this input, and he heard two sets of footsteps scooting nervously away from their resting place (presumably) on the ground. The weight around his middle slid a bit tighter, in what could only be characterized as a smug gesture. Weight- tail. Kevin's tail. With diaphanous clarity, he realized what they must be talking about. The rest of the puzzle pieces filled themselves in- all but one.

Kevin (at least some of him, if what the inmate had said about 'higher thought processes' was true) had not yet killed him. He was **not yet dead**- and the watch was still timed out. After Two hours. Someone up there hated him. At least it wasn't enough to kill him.

This time it was Slick's no-nonsense voice that reverberated through the room.

"It doesn't matter what stopped him, you fools, what matters is that we cut our losses and send both of these expensive mistakes back to that organic planet beneath us, preferably before anyone else gets _mauled."_ The exaggeration was there, but it wasn't too far from the truth. "Two of our most generous _contributors_ bet big money on that last fight, and If I don't make quick work of these uncooperative nuisances we'll be out of business before the next planetary rotation is out! We cannot have fighters on this ship who cannot control themselves."

Ben wasn't quite sure what 'nuisances' meant, but it sounded like they were going home.

"It won't be long until the large one gains full consciousness again- keep an eye on them until either another shock badge is ready, or one of the escape pods is prepared. Let's try not to let him concuss any of our other challengers, shall we?" Ben could hear the nervous gulps from where he sat.

"Y-yessir!"

That said, Ben heard the gentle swish of Slicks robe as the robot turned, gliding away. Ben propped open his eyes just in time to see the end of red robes filing out the mechanical door and around a corner.

The instant the doors shut, in an abrupt, calculated manner, Kevin twisted around on the floor where he lay. Ben, bundled up like precious cargo, went from being wrapped in five feet of cartilage filled tail to two thickly furred arms. Now freed, the stripy appendage set up a metronome swaying behind Kevin. The effect was instantaneous. Jumping bolt upright, the 'guards' stumbled backwards, the taller of the two aliens dropping their gun, while the other backed right up into a wall. Kevin glared but made no move to follow, just sitting there with Ben wrapped up to his chest.

They were in the 'cafeteria' area, evacuated of all but the four of them. The wet, soggy smell of the purple slop they tried to feed the abductees lingered in the air.

Kevin seemed not to mind. Bitterly, Ben shifted and squirmed in the gentle grip. He was expecting a growl, a punch, some form of hostility from the drugged out mutant- but all he got was a quirk of those not-quite-eyebrows. His 'captor's core temperature had to be at least five degrees warmer than Ben's own, a blessing in the cold room, and with a final, rebellious kick to Kevin's maroon shins, Ben settled down.

That thrumming from the bottom of Kevin's chest was back, not quite at human noise frequency yet, but enough to make Ben think of an old fashioned heater between the warmth and vibration. Damned if it didn't tickle.

Tall dark and morbid seemed content to just lie there, with the ten year old human mooching off his heat. As an idea it sounds rather cute- but the guards couldn't muster enough humor to be anything but terrified of the beast before them.

The way Ben figured, as long as whatever-the-heck they pumped into Kevin's system lasted long enough, maybe getting home soon wouldn't be such a chore.

It looked like there was hope for Kevin yet, too. After all, sedatives can only bring out emotions that were already there- and Ben still wasn't dead, was he?

A soft purr and a chuckle broke the silence.

----LINEmypenlooksalmostoutofinkbutstillihaveenoughithinkLINE----

A/N: I adore Kevin's tail. I love pretty much everything about mutant Kev, really.

So yes, in the end, this was just my excuse to put Kevin on sedatives and not have it be a total crack-fic. The first part turned out kinda morbid, really… but I'm OK with it. Besides, protective-Kev makes my insides go to moosh in all the best ways. I imagine he'd be a possessive jerk, huh?

Every time you read and fail to **review**, my muse for possibly writing another chapter of this dies a little bit.

_**Feedback Please!!!**_ Ten extra points if you can read my lines~!


End file.
